A Hidden Crush
by Vera-Sabe
Summary: Some unknown magical force throws Hermione, Harry, and Ron into Middle Earth. They journey with the Fellowship to destroy Sauron and the One Ring while along the way Hermione slowly loses her heart to Legolas.


**_Title:_ **A Hidden Crush

**_Author:_ **Vera-Sabe

**_Pairing:_ **Legolas/Hermione

**_Genre:_ **Romance/Fantasy

**_Rating:_ **PG-13

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own anything _except_ for this wonderful plot. The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to J. K. Rowling and J. R. R. Tolkien. I am not making any money for the publishing or writing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**_Warning & A/N:_** This is my first Legolas/Hermione one-shot and all I have to say is that I did my best to keep them in character. Keep in mind that flames _will_ be laughed at and will _only_ serve to increase my amusement. Although, I do accept constructive criticism because I know it will help me out in the long run.

**A couple of things, too:**

1. This story is a crossover and completely AU. The _Half-blood Prince_ and the _Deathly Hallows_ never happened. Though, it does take place during the Golden Trio's last year at Hogwarts and during _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_.

2. Also, this is a Hermione/Legolas one-shot and the first part in a three-part Hermione/Legolas trilogy. Thus, the characters and canon situations in the following story also belong solely to J. R. R. Tolkien. The dialogue from _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_ movie and book is not my own. It solely belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema, and the screenwriters and producers of the book and movie.

3. Lastly, because this is AU, Dumbledore is still alive and Hermione is, of course, eighteen years old.

* * *

**_Summary:_ **Some unknown magical force throws Hermione, Harry, and Ron into Middle-earth. They journey with the Fellowship to destroy Sauron and the One Ring while along the way Hermione slowly loses her heart to Legolas.

* * *

**A Hidden Crush**

Hermione Granger still could not believe she was in a place called Middle-earth with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, of course. And that they were going on their way to destroy an evil guy called Sauron and a ring that was just as evil, which was either called the Ring or the One Ring.

Also, she still could not believe she was going with nine other people. Four of them looked like children, but were actually called Hobbits. One was a wizard, the other was a dwarf, another one was an elf, and the last two were men. She still had trouble keeping track of all their names, but she knew she would memorize them eventually.

Hermione tried to remember and desperately tried telling herself that what exactly had happened—_was_ happening—was real, but even _she_ had trouble digesting the whole situation.

One minute she, Harry, and Ron had been on the grounds outside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, going back to the said school from Hagrid's hut. Then the next minute she had tripped and had fallen backwards, not on purpose, though. Trying to maintain her balance, she had grabbed onto both Harry and Ron for support.

Instead of keeping Hermione steady, they had lost their balance as well and had fallen into her. They had all tumbled down and were supposed to hit a tree. Unfortunately, for some odd reason it had not happened that way. As an alternative, something strange and weird had taken place.

They had fallen into the tree, but kept on falling down. They had landed in an unfamiliar place that had looked like a palace from what they had observed. (The trio had deduced that they had probably been transported in this world by some kind of magical portal of some sort that the tree possessed).

A dark-haired, middle-aged man with pointed ears and an older man with light grayish hair and beard, the latter looking to be like a wizard because of his staff, had found them just getting up from the floor where they had landed. The older man had demanded to know who they were and what they were doing in the palace uninvited.

Harry and Ron had no words to say because they had been too fascinated and shocked with the middle-aged man's ears to even say anything. Thus, it had been up to Hermione to explain to them how they had arrived there so unexpectedly.

They had soon found out the man with the pointed ears was called Elrond and the man with the staff was called Gandalf. (Gandalf had taken the initiative and made the introductions while Hermione had done the same).

Gandalf had become less angry. Then he had been very interested in knowing how it was possible for the trio to come to Middle-earth from another world—to put it mildly—by very peculiar, little means. He had suggested to Elrond, much to Elrond's reluctance and also to Hermione's distress, they take the trio to Elrond's private library to discuss this very odd, scary situation.

After their discussion, Hermione had been left speechless. Harry and Ron had gotten out of their silent mode, talking excitedly. Meanwhile, Elrond and Gandalf had been left to ponder the trio's situation and to come up with a temporary solution for them.

Elrond and Gandalf had gone to an adjacent room to discuss what should be done with them for the time they were there in Middle-earth. After much persuading and talking, Gandalf had convinced Elrond to allow Hermione, Harry, and Ron to join the Fellowship and to go with them on the quest to destroy the One Ring and its evil master, Sauron.

After what seemed like forever to them, Elrond and Gandalf had returned to the library, wanting to know if the trio wanted to join the Fellowship to fight for good and against evil. Harry and Ron had said yes immediately, but Hermione had been wary at first.

Though, after much pleading from Harry and Ron, she had finally agreed as well.

Then Elrond had sent someone to go and fetch the current members of the Fellowship, telling him to escort them into his private library. Soon the messenger had escorted all of them into the library, and then had bowed and left.

Elrond and Gandalf had made the introductions. The Fellowship had been really shocked to find out there were three new people (especially about the fact that one of them was a woman) that would join them on this exhilarating, but dangerous mission.

None of them took too kindly that Hermione had been permitted to go.

However, they had aversely accepted her nonetheless. One of the men, who were called Boromor or Boromod (Hermione could not remember), had been downright furious. He had really fought against her going. He had been seething and it had taken a lot of persuasion on mostly everyone's part to calm him down.

Elrond and Gandalf had let everyone know who Harry, Hermione, and Ron were, how and why they had come to Middle-earth, and just simply what _the exact reasons had been_ for them being permitted to join the Fellowship. However, the two older men… err… make that older elf and wizard… had allowed the two young men and lone woman to tell the members themselves who they were, where they were from, and so forth.

Hermione now she shook her head to clear it from her current thoughts and new memories from that fatal day. She knew if she pondered anymore, she would start to get a headache, which she did not need right now. She continued to walk on the snow-covered ground with the Fellowship while slightly being a few feet behind Harry and Ron.

Gandalf led the group. He was followed by the dwarf, Gimni or Gimli (Hermione could not remember which). Two of the four hobbits, Merry and Pippin, followed the dwarf. Harry and Ron followed the Hobbits. Hermione was behind them and surprisingly next to her was the other hobbit, Sam.

After her, there was the elf, who she forgot the name to also. Boromod followed the elf. Lastly, the other man, Aragrin or Aragorn (once more she could not figure out which), took up the rear with Frodo, the fourth hobbit. He was the one who was bearing the One Ring.

Hermione felt bad she forgot the elf's name and that she could not figure out which name was correct for the dwarf, and for the man who was with Frodo. However, she most certainly did not feel bad that she did not know Boromod's correct name. She did not even _want _to know it.

Ever since he had first met her, he had talked bad about her because she was a woman. He had accused her of being a spy for the evil guy Sauron, being in cahoots with him. He had said she was incapable of being a part of this group because she would only slow them down, and on and on that it had been rather annoying really.

The man was arrogant, rude, mean, disrespectful, un-feeling, and just a complete bastard really. It just made Hermione sick to her stomach to even think about him. However, he strangely reminded her of one Draco Malfoy: the slimy, Slytherin, pureblood git, whose sole purpose was to make her and her friends' life like a living hell. Though quite shockingly, this man made even the bastard Draco Malfoy look like a saint.

Hermione decided to strike up a conversation with Sam. It was not only to get her mind focused on something more cheerful, but to also get to know more about the interesting hobbit and to befriend him. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"So, Sam, is it?" Hermione asked the hobbit who was walking beside her.

"Yes, Samwise Gamgee, Miss… uh… sorry, but I forgot your name," he replied, looking down. He sheepishly said once more, "Sorry."

"Granger… Hermione Granger," she smiled, stating it to him. "It's all right. It happens all the time to many different people, including myself."

"Thanks," he sighed in relief. Curiosity getting the best of him, he added, "Are you really from another world, from a place called… Earth, Miss Hermione?"

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Yes, I truly am."

She stared to explain, "It's really weird how Harry, Ron, and I got here actually. One minute we were all outside on the grounds of Hogwarts, visiting a very good friend of ours."

At Sam's questioning glance at the word Hogwarts, she quickly elucidated, "Hogwarts is a school where witches and wizards learn many different things, like how to make potions, how to cast different spells, charms, and jinxes, and how to defend ourselves from dangerous ones. We even learn Divination: the study of how one can be able to see the future and be able to read another person's future, going as far as to be able to make a prophecy about a person or multiple people." She rolled her eyes at the latter part. She paused a little.

She went back to her to describing how they arrived in Middle-earth, "Well, after we visited our friend, going back to the school, I accidentally tripped. The next minute we were transported here in Middle-earth… well, to be more specific… we were transported in Rivendell." She finished her tale.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "It's still quite difficult for me to believe that what had happened was real."

"Ah, so you're a… a witch?" Sam asked Hermione in a rather curious yet a tad fearful tone of voice. "If you get angry with me, you wouldn't turn me into anything… unnatural... would you, Miss Hermione?"

Hermione lightly laughed. "No, I wouldn't." She smiled at him. But seeing the slight apprehensive look in his eyes, she added firmly and quickly, "Don't worry, Sam. I wouldn't do that to you, even if I were to get angry at you."

She reassured him, finishing, "I'm a good witch."

(Boromir snorted at this. Hermione turned around and glared at him. Legolas was amused by this whole ordeal, simply smirking at them. Hermione caught Legolas's look and he smiled knowingly at her. She returned it with of her own, soon turning back to continue her conversation with Sam).

"Of course, as you know, there are dark witches and wizards. Not everyone is a good witch or wizard," she obviously pointed out.

Her next words caused everyone in earshot of Sam's and her conversation to smile at her and her wisdom, which included Harry, Ron, Legolas, Sam (of course), and surprisingly, Boromir. Though, she did not know they were listening, until she finished her little speech and they all praised it and her. She was definitely becoming sort of like a mother-hen to most of the members of the Fellowship, extending her mother-like qualities beyond her best friends, Harry and Ron.

Thus, he continued, comforting and reassuring Sam, "Nevertheless, I do not think that anyone will turn you into anything unnatural. We both belong in this Fellowship; a Fellowship that is bound to eternally protect one another. Thus, we will all protect you while you in turn will protect us, as I have no doubt that you will. Even though there is a great evil that is rising in this world, fear of a name, thing, or object, only increases fear of the thing itself."

Sam nodded his head, understanding Hermione's words perfectly. He took great comfort in them and his confidence increased ten-fold because of them. He began to slowly trust her.

Thus, he slowly confessed, "Though I do my best to not be afraid of anything, I still find myself becoming slightly nervous, apprehensive, and a little fearful of what is occurring and what I, we all, will have to face in the days to come." Sam never admitted this to any of the others, only to Frodo and Gandalf and now Hermione.

Despite not having known this young witch for a long period of time, he truly felt that he could be able to trust her fully. He truly liked the fact that he was beginning to get acquainted with her. And he was truly glad that he could find strength and comfort in her words to be able to face the many obstacles that would be laid before them all. He faintly marveled at how her words sounded very similar to Frodo's, Gandalf's, and even his dear mother's.

Thus, Sam found himself wondering that if he were to have a daughter, he would like for her to be similar, if not, just like Hermione.

Hermione nodded her head in comprehension as well. She commented in return, "I feel the same way. I think it is natural for human beings, like ourselves, to become like that when we will have to confront such obstacles and evil face to face. Even though we are of a different race and species, I say human because we are all human by nature. We are all made of flesh and bones, and so we have human emotions and feelings. Thus, it is only human nature for us to become a little apprehensive and fearful when we know we have to face such trials and tribulations." She paused.

"Although, Mr. Gamgee, I think that you will be ready for such trials, though you may not probably believe so now. I have every confidence in you, just like I have every confidence in every one of us in this Fellowship." She smiled at him.

Sam nodded his head while smiling at her in return. He stated firmly and truthfully, "Miss Hermione, I must thank you for your very comforting words and for your confidence in me. For one so young, you do have great wisdom. And I have to say that I have every confidence in you as well to face the same such trials."

"You're welcome and thank you very much as well, Mr. Gamgee," she continued to smile at him, enjoying the small appreciation and praise that he bestowed to her.

"You're welcome as well, Miss Hermione," Sam replied, smiling continuously.

Harry stopped walking. He turned around to face Hermione and Sam. Ron followed his lead. He grinned at his best friend. He praised her, saying, "This is why I love you, Hermione. What you said to Mr. Gamgee was brilliant."

Ron was kind of lost at some of the things she stated to Sam. However, he did get the gist of it nonetheless. He grinned at her, too, also praising her, "Yeah, Hermione. Though I didn't understand most of it, what you said was really inspiring."

Hermione and Sam stopped walking, too. She was really surprised at the appreciation and praise that she was receiving from her two best friends. Inwardly, she was almost jumping up and down with glee.

Outwardly, she grinned back, saying, "Thanks guys."

She heard Boromir clear his throat, which made Hermione turn around to look at him. She felt like she became literally immobilized by the Petrificus Totalus curse at what he said.

He said sincerely while looking directly in her eyes, "Well said, Lady Hermione."

As she sustained to look in his eyes, she knew he meant it and that he really was being sincere. After getting rid of her shock, she thanked Merlin that she found her voice. She replied just as sincerely, "Thank you, Boromir."

She looked down and away from him. Not from shame, embarrassment, fear, anger, or disappointment, but from awkwardness.

Despite the fact that she knew he was being sincere, she could not begin to trust him at the moment. She was stubborn and a bit of a feminist. She was not racist or prejudiced at all, but she felt that she could not begin to get acquainted with him just yet.

To dispel the minor tension that formed around the group, Harry and Ron turned to continue the climb up the mountain. Meanwhile, Boromir turned, returning to walk close to Aragorn and Frodo.

Hermione could tell that Boromir felt the same as she did, but they both knew now was not that time to put aside their differences and learn to trust one another. Nevertheless, they knew that in the days to come they would have to do just that before it was too late.

"You have spoken wisely, my lady," Legolas stated while smiling at her. He was the last to comment on her semi speech she gave Samwise.

He was quite impressed and fascinated with her intelligence. He was also fascinated with her in general for reasons he himself did not know yet.

He added, "You clearly are an intelligent young maiden."

Hermione snapped her head to the left, looking incredulously at Legolas. She was surprised to find him walking beside her, even more amazed to find he actually listened to what she had told Sam. He continued to look at her very intently still with a smile on his face. She saw by the look in his eyes he was impressed with her, but there was also something else in the look she could not quite yet detect.

Hermione proceeded to look at Legolas… well, more like studied him… without realizing she did so. She saw he had brown eyes. However, at certain times, she could see they were blue also. But whatever the color, they held kindness, sincerity, understanding, and a sense of warmth deep within their depths.

Legolas's hair was very fair, shoulder length and straight. Half of it was pulled back into a ponytail while the rest hung lose. It looked very silky and smooth—smooth enough to touch—like he brushed it more than once a day, every day. He also had two little braids on each side of his face. His ears were pointed at the tips, which looked soft and smooth.

He had a smooth, nice, clean-shaven face. It was also very chiseled but not too bony, muscled, or lean; it was a combination of all three. His nose was not too short, not too long, and not too inward or outward on his face; again, it was shaped just fine. His lips were pink, nice, and soft while his jaw was quite hard, strong, and fine. It completed his kind and handsome features just wonderfully.

Legolas noticed Hermione was looking and studying him more than was needed. He could not help the fact he was amused by it. He smirked lightly, raising an elegant eyebrow at her. She got out of her trance and finally realized what she had done. She quickly turned her face from him, looking down at the ground while blushing madly.

After calming down and while still looking at the ground, she said in a soft, but audible voice, "Thank you." She looked at him then, adding, "You're very kind."

"You're welcome, my lady," he remarked. Then added, "But I am merely stating the truth." He smiled at her then. She returned his smile with one of her own.

"Well, um… what is your name? I'm sorry I forgot it."

Legolas still smiled, smirking lightly, "Tis all right. I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, my lady."

"Mirkwood… is that what your home is called?"

"Yes, that is correct," he nodded.

"Do you live there, too, Sam?"

"No, Miss Hermione," Sam shook his head. "I live in the Shire."

"Elves and Hobbits do not live in the same land, my lady," Legolas clarified.

"Oh, I see," Hermione nodded her head in understanding, being quite fascinated with these places, especially with Mirkwood.

"Mirkwood sounds really fascinating. Would you care to tell me more about it, Legolas? I mean, only if you want to that is."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. _Why couldn't she have asked about the Shire first? Elvish princes get all the luck, _he thought, shaking his head in defeat.

Legolas's smile widened, being surprised she was quite interested in learning more about his home. He said, "Gladly, my lady. What would you wish to know?"

"Anything really," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Not all Elves live in Mirkwood… do they?"

"Nay, Lady Hermione," he replied, smirking slightly at her very limited Elven knowledge. "They also live in Rivendell, as you already know (to this Hermione nodded her head), and they live in Lothlórien as well." He paused. "There are other less known villages where Elves dwell, but most of us dwell in Mirkwood, Rivendell, or Lothlórien."

"How fascinating," she replied. Then she commented, "But I've noticed there are some differences between your people, mainly with the hair."

"Ah, yes," he agreed, nodding his head. "Yes, the hair is the most noticeable difference. The Elves from Mirkwood and Lothlórien have fair hair while the Elves from Rivendell have dark hair. Another difference is the language that is being spoken. However, it is not much cause for concern because most of us speak in the common tongue."

"Wow. This is really interesting," she said with amazement evident in her voice. "Oh, so then Elvish is not just Elvish, not just one common language. There are other dialects, right?" Hermione asked, being quick to understand what he had said.

She just remembered that back in her world there were many countries, which had more than one language and they in turn were called dialects.

_Duh_, she mentally smacked herself upside the head for forgetting that fact. Though, Sam was slightly frowning, trying to grasp and understand what they were talking about.

"Yes, you are correct," Legolas replied. Then continued, "There are many dialects; however, Sindarin and Quenya are highly spoken above all others, but more so Sindarin than Quenya."

"Oh," Hermione replied, becoming more fascinated and amazed the more Legolas told her about the Elves… about his people. "Quenya and Sindarin are the two main languages? Wow. Can you tell me more about them if you don't mind?" She asked him rather shyly.

She continued, "I'm sorry, but I'm really interested in what you're saying. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but—"

He interrupted her, smirking widely, "I do not mind, my lady. I am very glad to know you wish to learn more about my language." Then he smiled and winked at her, saying, "It will be my pleasure."

Hermione just smiled shyly at him, nodding her head and trying not to blush too hard. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as Legolas began to speak.

"Quenya is the High-elven or the Ancient Speech. Sindarin is clearly related to Quenya, but it is quite a different language because of the different sound of the two tongues," Legolas explained, and then continued, "Quenya is more vocalic than Sindarin and it rarely uses the voiced stops of _b_, _d_, and _g_ while the voiced use of these letters is frequent in Sindarin."

"Oh, I see. How very interesting… amazing really," Hermione was stunned. She could only nod her head in agreement and understanding. Then she frowned, saying, "But I have a question."

"What is it, my lady?"

"Why is Sindarin spoken more than Quenya?"

Before Legolas could reply, however, Sam, with a mischievous smirk on his face, spoke up after being silent for so long, "Yeah, why _Prince _Legolas." He also made sure to put the emphasis on the word prince.

Forgetting about the question she just asked Legolas, Hermione immediately turned to look at Sam. She was shocked he had finally spoken and at the fact she had just heard him call Legolas a _prince_. She turned back to look at Legolas, who was glaring at Sam while Sam was trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

"You-You-You're a… a… pr-prince!" Hermione exclaimed, stammering because she was in so much shock that it literally and clearly affected her speech.

Legolas turned to her, saying reluctantly, "Yes. I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood, my lady." Then he quickly added, "However, I am quite sure you have met many princes from where you are from."

"No, no, no, nope," she shook her head vigorously while still trying to digest he was a prince and that she was currently talking to him like she would with any other person. "I have not met or talked to any of the princes from my world… nope, not at all. You're the first one."

"I see," he nodded his head, feeling quite awkward. He looked at her and she in turn looked at him.

Hermione stared at him for another moment more. Then she frowned, turning to look at the ground as if it could give her all the answers in the world she was looking for.

_What in the world? He's a prince! I can't believe this, _she thought incredulously. _Oh. My. Gosh. This is just freaking unbelievable. Wonderful: just wonderful, _she sighed inwardly.

At the moment, Legolas continued to walk on, looking up at the sky and feeling frustrated. He did not know what to do. He never experienced this kind of behavior from a maiden who had just found out he was a prince before. Some of them would blush, but that would only be the extent of it. Most of them would just be polite and kind to him. More to the point, everyone in Mirkwood knew who he was and he in turn knew who they were. He could deal with those kinds of behavior, but he could not deal with Hermione's.

Nevertheless, Legolas was glad Hermione was (probably) only being herself, even though clearly she was very surprised and nervous. He turned back to look at her while she continued to look at the ground. He smiled slightly after looking at her for a moment and something tugged at his heart then. He did not know what it was. Nevertheless, he was sure it had something to do with the young, but intelligent and beautiful maiden who was walking beside him.

Legolas realized something. It did not matter that she found out he was a prince because she was bound to find out anyway. In fact, he was quite glad Sam had brought it up instead of him. It was better it was out in the open now than later. He just hoped she would soon realize it, too, because he could not bear it if she did not want to talk to him anymore.

Ron interrupted Legolas's train of thought, Hermione's own thoughts, and the smirking Sam by pointing and saying, "Hey, guys. Look… what is Boromir doing?"

Everyone stopped walking and turned around to see what Ron was talking about.

Everyone watched while slightly holding their breaths as the scene between Aragorn, Frodo, and Boromir started to unfold before their very eyes. Legolas crossed his arms over his chest while Hermione started to glare. They exchanged a knowing look, and then they turned back to the scene at hand.

* * *

Frodo Baggins was walking on the snow-covered mountain, trying desperately to keep up with the group and also to keep from falling down. The Ring was getting heavier by the day. Frodo wished he was already in the future so that he was finally destroying it. But more than that and more than ever, he wished he had never got it. And although he wished that, he knew it would never come true because he already had the blasted and wretched Ring, which was currently hanging around his neck by a metal chain.

Frodo wondered how the boy who called himself Harry Potter was able to bear with a similar task such as himself. How Harry was able to bear with the fact that he was the only one who could destroy an evil and dark lord like himself. Frodo found it amusing, too, that Sauron and the man Harry was supposed to kill were both called the Dark Lord, even though he knew the situations were not amusing at all.

Frodo found that Harry was very much like himself. Their tasks were quite similar indeed because they both had the unfortunate but at the same time fortunate tasks of destroying two evil men, even though he and Harry were from two very different worlds. He wished he could talk to Harry again about how he dealt with the whole situation. Maybe then he could better be able to cope with his own burden of having to destroy a wicked being to save many millions of lives from being annihilated.

Then something happened Frodo wished had never happened. Maybe it was because he was thinking too much, or maybe it was because of the cursed Ring itself, but whatever the reason, Frodo stumbled suddenly.

He fell down backwards toward Aragorn, landing almost at the man's feet while also crying out, "Ah!"

Aragorn quickly rushed to him, exclaiming, "Frodo!"

Aragorn helped Frodo to his feet while Frodo touched his neck, hoping the Ring was still there. It was not, though. He became slightly alarmed while he touched his cloak. Then he looked down at the ground to see if it was there. He finally spotted it, but he saw Boromir was already picking it up. Fortunately for Frodo, Aragorn saw the action as well.

(Boromir had stopped walking when Frodo fell, and then when he saw the Ring... he could not resist the temptation to touch it, even if it was only for a moment).

Aragorn narrowed his eyes and very slowly, but swiftly moved his hand toward his sword.

He called out, "Boromir."

Boromir brought the chain that was holding the Ring closer to him to inspect it. He became quite entranced by the power of the Ring. He wanted nothing more than to take it and keep it, despite the fact that his subconscious mind was telling him otherwise.

He replied in a voice that was unlike his own, "It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing… such a little thing."

In that moment, Frodo wanted nothing more than to run to Boromir, attack him himself, take back the Ring, and exclaim to him it was not his to take or to keep. However, he had not the strength to do it and it was not because he was weak or a coward. He was simply tired; tired, exhausted, irritated, but most of all, distressed. And he knew it was all because of that vile thing that Boromir was currently staring at.

Aragorn knew what Frodo was feeling. He understood what Frodo had to do, what he was _meant _to do because _he _was _meant_ to protect Frodo, if given the need to. And now, Frodo needed it because this was one of those times where Aragorn had to do what he had to do, even if it meant he had to fight another member of the Fellowship to do so.

He tightened his grip on his sword, saying in a more stern and forceful voice, "Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo."

Slowly but surely, Boromir got out of his trance.

He walked to Frodo and returned the Ring to him, saying, "As you wish. I care not."

Frodo took back the Ring and put it securely around his neck, glaring at Boromir all the while. Boromir chuckled, ruffled the hair on the Hobbit's head, turning to walk back toward the group. Aragorn glared at him the entire time and only when Boromir was walking back to the rest of the members, did he remove the hold of his hand that was on his sword.

* * *

The rest of the Fellowship heaved a barely audible sigh of relief when they saw that Boromir gave the Ring back to Frodo. Legolas still had his arms crossed over his chest.

Then suddenly Ron asked, being quite confused with the whole scene and upset at the fact that he could not hear the conversation that was being said because he was too far away, "What was he trying to do?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at how her best friend could be so clueless sometimes. She sighed, but continued to glare at Boromir. Though deep down, her heart went out to the man and she wanted to help him. But right now her pride and stubbornness kept her from truly getting to know him, so she could understand him better.

As she watched him turn around and head back towards them, she said, "He wants the Ring for himself, Ron. Anyone can see that." She shook her head sadly.

Then she turned around and continued to climb up the mountain after Gandalf, Gimli, Merry, and Pippin.

Legolas, Sam, and Harry exchanged somewhat worried looks at Hermione's comments. Ron on the other hand looked baffled and awed at how Hermione could know such a thing so quickly. But then again he had to remind himself she was at the top of their class, so her intelligence and quick mind were a given.

Legolas then followed Hermione, catching up to her quite easily. Sam was a little bit slower than Legolas, but soon caught up to them. Ron and Harry settled to walking behind the three of them.

Hermione turned to see Legolas was beside her again along with Sam. She smiled at the both of them and they returned her smile.

She looked at Legolas and said, "I'm sorry about earlier. I was just really shocked when you told me you were truly a prince."

"Tis all right," Legolas replied. He carried on, "I must confess I was quite puzzled by your behavior because most Elf-maidens do not behave like you did."

"Oh. How do most of them act?" Hermione asked in a curious tone of voice.

"First, I must tell you that all of my people know who I am just as I know who they are in return. Thus, the majority of the Elf-maidens in Mirkwood are very polite and kind," he replied. Though, he teased her with his next statement, "The minority of them simply blushes, but that is only the extent of their behaviors in regards to knowing my royal lineage."

Legolas turned to gauge what Hermione's reaction would be to what he just revealed to her.

Hermione was speechless. She knew he just teased her with that last sentence. She could clearly see the amusing twinkle in his eyes and the slight smirk that was on his face. Though this was not a game, she was bested by him. She huffed a little, but she felt herself start to blush. Soon she was blushing madly and she could no longer look him in the eyes. Therefore she turned to look at her right—trying to focus her eyes on one of the many snow-covered mountains that were located in the distance.

Legolas continued to watch her in amusement. As soon as she started to blush and turned her head to the right, he turned to look ahead, laughing lightly. He was _not_ laughing _at_ her; he was only laughing at her silent, speechless rejoinder. (He had realized that she was quite a simple woman to tease from observing her quietly in Rivendell).

Hermione heard him laughing lightly beside her. She knew he was not laughing at her, only at how she had acted when she had discovered he was a prince. Thus, that is why he had just teased her. Moreover, she was not angry at him or herself. She could only silently, lightly brood and shake her head at the fact that she had conducted herself quite foolishly—and in front of _him_ no less.

She had acted like a lovesick schoolgirl; like one of those Muggle fan girls who had a major crush on a popular Muggle boy band or a handsome Muggle movie star; or like one of those witches who had a crush on a popular Quidditch star. And thus, she berated herself for acting that way. She was supposed to be the sensible and practical one of the Golden Trio. She was _not_ supposed to be the silly or ridiculous one. After all she was the brightest witch of her age since Rowena Ravenclaw!

Yet… she was only human and she understood that, of course. Hence, she remembered when it all went down the drain so-to-speak. It was when they had started talking about Mirkwood and the Elvish language. He had definitely impressed her with his intelligence, wit, humor, kindness, and knowledge; that alone had made her heart melt. Then Sam had stated he was a prince. She did not blame Sam nor was she angry at him. On the contrary she thanked him for stating it because now it was out in the open.

Plus, now she realized that even though he came from a royal family, he was human just like her; hence, just because he is said royalty, it does not detract from who he is as a person. It only augments his personality, characteristics—his entire self.

With that realization in her mind, Hermione squared her shoulders, stood a little straighter, and turned to look straight ahead. She became confident. She was _not_ going to continue to act like one of those Muggle fan girls. Legolas deserved to be treated with respect, kindness, and benevolence because he deserved nothing less than that.

Legolas turned to look back at Hermione, smirking slightly. He was not going to tease her anymore… for now. She smirked back at him in return.

Legolas turned to look at Sam. He smiled at the hobbit, saying, "Also, I must thank a sly and clever hobbit, who goes by the name of Samwise Gamgee for revealing my full identity to Lady Hermione. Thank you Sam for telling her the truth."

Sam blushed, saying sheepishly, "You're welcome, Mr. Greenleaf; but I hope you're not angry with me. It's just… it couldn't hurt to have a little bit of fun."

Hermione and Legolas laughed. Then the Elven warrior continued to smile at Sam, assuring him by replying, "No, I am not upset at you at all, Sam. And you're right: it couldn't hurt to have some enjoyment on our journey."

Sam smiled back at Legolas while Hermione just grinned at the two of them.

Soon the three of them began conversing merrily about anything that came to their minds. Sam told Hermione about the Shire while Legolas told her more about Mirkwood as they were all journeying on towards the Passage of Caradharas and coming closer to destroying the treacherous One Ring; and as two people were slowly and _still_ unknowingly losing their hearts to one another.

* * *

**_A/N: _**I have two more Legolas/Hermione one-shots and they are companion pieces to this one, so please watch out for them. They will be posted very soon.

The scene with the difference between the Quenya and Sindarin languages I got off from the website: TolkienGateway. The easiest way to get to the website is if you go to: www (dot) theorlandobloomfiles (dot) com.

If you already know the website, then you don't need to go to The Orlando Bloom Files website first. I just wanted the credit to go to the TolkienGateway website because that is where I got the information from. Thus, it's only fair, right, honest, and just to credit the site for the information.

If you think the information about Sindarin and Quenya is wrong, then feel free to correct me because I want to get it right and I want it to be correct.

I'm also going to credit this website, which is the Council of Elrond: www (dot) councilofelrond (dot) com. The Council of Elrond website has all three movie scripts: _The Fellowship of the Ring_, _The Two Towers_, and _The Return of the King_.

I got the lines from their website and I just want to thank the website for having the movie scripts posted up. I was searching continuously for a website that had it and I'm so glad that this one does.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this lovely one-shot. Please look for the companion pieces to it. Thank you to the ones who read and reviewed; but mostly thank you to the ones who read, but _didn't_ review. I love you all; until next time.


End file.
